Loca verdad
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Loki & Mayura]] .:: LEMON ::. .One-shot. Esto era una locura, algo prohibido entre un dios y una mortal, increíble aun para ella. Y sin embargo... su amor no era más que una locura.


_**Loca verdad.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** Ya tengo que irme; nos vemos mañana. ***

Loki frunció el ceño. Últimamente Mayura se iba temprano o había veces que incluso no lo visitaba.

Era un extraño comportamiento, sin duda, lo preocupaba y lo molestaba porque era menos el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

*** ¿A dónde vas?. ***

Preguntó el niño, con un tono tal de fuerza y enojo que la chica se detuvo en seco.

La escuchó tartamudear, sin siquiera darle la cara.

*** Koutaro y yo. . . ***

Fue lo único que el detective quiso y pudo escuchar. No, no tenía que meditar y profundizar más en ello para adivinar que ese tipo le quería quitar a Mayura.

La pelirrosa giró la perilla, intentando escapar para no dar explicaciones, pero la puerta no cedió.

Una mano grande la sujetó, obligándola a girarse mientras la otra azotaba la puerta.

*** T-tu?, ¿qué haces?. . . Loki, Loki!!. . . ***

La joven Daidoji se asustó al ver al apuesto joven y no tardó en buscar al pequeño niño, pero este aparentemente había desaparecido de la habitación.

La mente de la chica no alcanzaba a comprender cómo en unos cuantos segundos este chico apareció en la oficina, reteniéndola contra la pared, mientras que el pequeño detective se había esfumado.

*** Loki, ¿dónde estas, Loki?. ***

*** Mayura, yo. . . ***

*** ¿Qué le has hecho a Loki?. Loki, Loki. . . ***

La joven había comenzado a llorar y, desesperada, llamaba al niño, pidiéndole ayuda sin ser esas sus exactas palabras.

Dolido, desesperado y furioso, el dios la tomó con fuerza de los cabellos, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de ella; no hacían falta palabras, no ahora.

Entonces la besó, sus labios buscaron los de ella con pasión, rogando ser correspondido.

Mayura estaba helada, completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera era consciente del beso, ni de las ansiosas manos del muchacho que se aferraban a su estrecha cintura.

*** ¿Loki?!. ***

Un débil susurro escapó de su boca y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Esto era una locura, increíble aun para ella. Y sin embargo. . .

*** Si, pequeña, soy yo. ***

*** Pero cómo?, por qué?. ***

El detective sonrió. Tantas preguntas pero él solo quería seguir besándola y así lo hizo. Se aventuró de nuevo a probar la dulzura de aquellos inocentes labios y ahora, ella si le correspondió con total entrega, con tal abandono que Loki no pudo más, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió de la oficina con una sola idea. . .

Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, la necesitaba, nada más importaba.

Entró a su habitación y recostó a la joven en el amplia cama.

*** ¿Qué haces?. ***

La pelirrosa no pudo preguntar más, pues los labios del muchacho se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos, callándola. Presionando su ancho cuerpo contra la frágil y pequeña figura de la chica.

Daidoji forcejeó un poco, esto era tan repentino. La loca verdad de que, Loki, el niño de diez años se había convertido en este apuesto hombre, aun no se procesaba bien en su cabeza y que además quería hacerle el amor. Estaba asustada y se resistió.

*** ¡Onegai!. ***

Lo escuchó pedir, su voz ahora ronca y varonil, cargada de un aire de tristeza y soledad, de miedo.

Entonces, Mayura perdió fuerzas y se abandonó a sus sentimientos, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Y lo primero que el dios hizo fue desnudarla, tan lento y sublime.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, admirándola con deseo. La encontraba tan bella y provocativa, cada curva, cada pedacito de piel.

Poco después, Loki se deshizo de sus propias ropas y la besó con fuerza, dominando aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, sin darle tiempo siquiera de admirar la desnudez de un dios nórdico. Nada distinto a un hombre humano y sin embargo, tanta perfección parecía imposible.

*** Eres mía, mía. ***

La chica ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras del detective, pues solo era conciente de las grandes manos, que con dulce fuerza oprimían sus senos, haciéndola gemir y respirar con agitación; esas manos que parecían hacer magia en ella.

Mayura se estremecía con agrado, dejándose recorrer por aquel hombre y terminando con él sobre su espalda.

Más luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se quedó helada y solo un gemido de placer pudo escapar de sus labios al sentir al muchacho introducir un par de dedos en su intimidad, encontrándola húmeda y dispuesta, sin embrago, era tan estrecha. Loki sabía que iba a ser todo un reto clavar su espina en aquella flor. Más siguió frotando los dedos en la vagina de la pelirrosa, haciéndola jadear y pedirle más. . .

*** Lo-Loki, aahhh. ***

El dios del caos sonrió satisfecho, clavando sus dedos con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

Mayura gritó al sentir por primera vez un orgasmo tan intenso e irreal, que dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, más sus caderas seguían elevadas, cómo invitando al muchacho a apoderarse de ella desde atrás, y lo hizo. . .

Loki la sujetó por las caderas, mientras deslizaba la punta de su miembro por la línea vaginal de la joven, haciéndola ronronear.

*** Hazlo. ***

Le pidió ella, sonriendo y alzando las caderas un poco más.

Él le sonrió, acomodándose entre sus piernas, empujó suavemente, penetrándola poco a poco, avanzando al escucharla gemir, deteniéndose en seguida apenas la oía quejarse.

Ella lo recibió ansiosa, dispuesta a brindarle todo de ella.

Mayura apretó las sábanas, una pequeña punzada la recorrió; Loki se había llevado su inocencia.

Y después, al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, la imagen del niño por fin se borró de su mente y gimió complacida al abrirse para él, amoldándose a su masculinidad.

La respiración de la chica se volvió más agitada conforme el joven la embestía con más fuerza, satisfecho de oírla gemir, rogando por él.

A veces lento y otras más brusco, fuerte y gentil. Loki llevó su mano al monte de venus de la joven, buscando un pequeño tesoro, al encontrarlo, acarició el pequeño botón con tal ternura y dedicación, que desbordaba placer.

Mayura se quejó agobiada, era un doble estimulo, tanto placer no lo podía soportar.

*** Loki, Loki. . . quiero más, más. . . ***

Y sin embargo, lo llamaba, incitándolo a matarla de placer.

El dios sonrió complacido, concentrándose plenamente en el mecer de sus caderas, haciéndolo más fuerte y rápido. Un pequeño baile sin música en el que ella lo acompañaba, sincronizándose a la perfección.

Así, el roce entre ambos sexos se tornó sofocante. Mayura se sintió tan llena y feliz que no pudo soportarlo más, enterró el rostro en las sábanas, ahogando el fuerte grito de placer.

Dulces pulsaciones que fueron provocadas por el éxtasis, saciándola por completo. Y su suave flor que abrazaba al pene dentro suyo, recibió con gusto el semen de aquel hombre al que ella adoraba.

Loki soltó un ronco gemido, eyaculando en la vagina de la chica, sin dejar de moverse; su semen escurriendo por las piernas de la pelirrosa.

Se colapsaron, Mayura sobre la cama, Loki sobre su amada, acariciándola o apretando sus pechos, sin que una sola apalabra se escuchara en la habitación. Aun dentro de ella, negándose a abandonar un lugar tan suyo y que lo llenaba de placer.

*** Por que?. *** _La escuchó decir._ *** ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. ***

El suspiró profundamente, recostándose suavemente sobre la suave y pequeña espalda de la joven.

*** No lo hubieses entendido.***

Susurró. Quizá le habría creído, si, Mayura no era una escéptica y aun así. . .

*** Te amo. ***

Susurró la joven, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo cálidamente.

Loki entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y le besó los hombros.

*** ¿Más que a Koutaro?. ***

La chica sonrió. Él no era más que un amigo muy querido y sin embargo, el dios estaba celoso. Si que había caído bajo, enamorado de una simple mortal y celoso de otro más.

Entonces, escuchó las palabras que lo tranquilizaron y lo sorprendieron al mismo tiempo.

*** Soy tuya, Loki-kun ***

*** Solo mía?. ***

*** Si, del único dios en el que puedo creer. ***

*** El dios de la destrucción. . . ¿aun así?. ***

*** Al que yo amo. . . el único. ***

El detective sonrió. Besó la espalda de la joven, para luego volver a mecer las caderas y reiniciar con aquel acto de amor.

Algo prohibido entre un dios y una mortal, pero que si no fuese de esta manera. . . no tendría significado alguno.

De cualquier forma, su amor no era más que una locura.

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me encanta Loki en su forma de dios, cómo niño igual me cae muy bien, aunque por razones obvias no podía dejarlo cómo infante.

El final del anime me gustó muchísimo, pues es el primero que he visto que rompe la regla de "separar a los protagonistas". Si bien no terminaron cómo enamorados, yo creo que ese es el sentimiento que une a estos dos.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 24 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
